Ce n'est PAS du por'no !
by Kumfu
Summary: Entre eux, il y avait toujours eu l'ambiguïté. Si Naruto s'y était habitué, il aurait pourtant aimé que ses rêves deviennent réalité. Giftfic pour Opelleam. Joyeux SasuNaru Day ! YAOI. UA. Rq : désolée pour le petit accent en trop dans le titre mais ffnet étant chatouilleux sur certains mots... !


**Titre : **Ce n'est PAS du porno !

**Auteur : **Kumfu.

**Bêta-lectrice : **Kaleiya.

**Genre : **UA.

**Couple : **SasuNaru.

**Rating : **M.

**Disclaimer :** M. Kishimoto est l'heureux propriétaire du manga Naruto et de ses personnages.

**Avertissement**** pour : yaoi, soit scène de sexe détaillée entre deux hommes.**

Ceci est une fic-cadeau que j'ai écrite pour Opelleam. Ça se veut donc doux, mignon, chaud, rigolo, sexy, érotique, en UA pour changer et en SasuNaru et, si je n'ai pas trop mal réussi mon coup, avec de vrais morceaux d'Opelleam dedans ! À vous de juger ensuite s'il porte bien (ou non) son titre ;) .

Et, en l'honneur de la créatrice de ce merveilleux jour de la fanfiction yaoi qu'est le SasuNaru Day où je poste ce one-shot : "longue vie à la rébellion yaoiste !".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ce n'est PAS du porno !**

« Hein ? »

Sakura observa avec désolation l'expression ahurie du blond, bouche ouverte dans l'incompréhension et doigts bloqués en position alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir son sachet de ramens. Elle cligna une seconde des paupières, puis se dirigea vers le placard de la cuisine, sortant un bol pour son petit déjeuner en attendant que ses mots fassent leur trajet dans le cerveau ralenti de son colocataire.

La bouche du jeune homme se referma une seconde, avant de se rouvrir dans une imitation très réussie de la carpe cherchant à attraper une mouche.

« Il...

Une sorte de rictus d'incompréhension déformait les lèvres de Naruto.

**— **Il va faire, euh... Il va... Il..., bégaya-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils en grimaçant. Quoi ?

Sakura eut un bref sourire, crispé, en s'asseyant à côté de lui à la petite table à la peinture piquée qui entrait à peine entre les meubles de cuisine et le plan de travail. Elle se versa de l'eau chaude.

**—** Il va passer à ton atelier. J'y ai oublié mon téléphone hier en venant te voir. Je lui ai juste demandé de s'y arrêter pour me le récupérer.

Les yeux verts se levèrent vers le jeune homme qui était resté immobile exactement dans la même position et ne fut capable que de cligner plus fortement des paupières.

**—** Quoi ?

Un petit rire nerveux sortit de la gorge de Sakura. Elle plongea un sachet de thé dans son bol d'eau, appréhendant la nausée qui la menacerait quand Naruto lui ferait subir l'odeur de bouillon déshydraté de sa nourriture quotidienne. Comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour petit-déjeuner avec des ramens, franchement ?

**—** Naruto...

Elle agita une main devant ses yeux vitreux.

**—** Tu sais bien qu'il y a un double des clefs ici. Ses cours sont à côté. Lui, il se lève tôt pour étudier. Toi tu... bon ben, tu mènes une vie d'artiste, quoi. Tu as vu quelle heure il est, encore ?

Une seconde, le jeune homme regarda l'horloge en forme de tourbillon bleu accrochée au mur, avant de se reprendre : mais il s'en foutait, de l'heure ! Sakura l'observa avec un fond de désespoir tant il semblait planer et bien, là. 'Allo Naruto, ici la terre...'

**—** En plus, il est facile à retrouver, je l'ai laissé juste sur ta table de travail, poursuivit-elle.

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut celle de doigts se resserrant nerveusement sur le paquet de pâtes déshydratées.

**—** À côté des... documents sur lesquels tu travaillais ces derniers temps, tu sais... Naruto ? Tu te souviens ?

Le plastique de l'emballage émit une faible protestation alors que la voix de la jeune femme se faisait de plus en plus hésitante.

**—** D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le demander : ce sont des notes que tu prenais ? Parce que... je n'ai pas vu un seul dessin, en fait, et ça m'a étonnée... »

Elle grimaça alors qu'un son de pâtes écrasées lui parvenait. Naruto devait être méchamment perturbé pour se mettre à gâcher sa nourriture préférée. Avait-elle fait une boulette ?... Elle eut un petit regard compatissant devant son visage devenu blême et sa façon de cligner des yeux comme s'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche en tâchant de formuler une pensée cohérente.

« ... Quoi ? »

Ce coup-ci, Sakura laissa retomber son front sur la surface de la table.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Naruto ? gémit-elle en se redressant. Ça t'embête tant que ça qu'il aille là-bas ? Tu nous caches des trucs ou quoi ?

Le petit rire qui avait pris la jeune femme à la fin de cette phrase fut rapidement interrompu par l'évidence : mais oui, bien sûr qu'il leur cachait des trucs ! Miiince...

**—** Mais... rien du tout ! se défendit-il en déchirant d'un geste nerveux son sachet de ramens, les répandant autant dans son bol que sur la table. Je m'en fous, moi, qu'il aille là-bas, s'il veut récupérer ton... p... de... portable à la... , là. Tu n'es pas fichue de ne pas oublier tes affaires, aussi ?

Avec stupéfaction, la jeune femme l'observa plonger vivement ses baguettes en remuant le mélange d'eau tiède, de pâtes écrasées et le petit sachet de bouillon orange qu'il en était même arrivé à oublier d'ouvrir. Elle prit son bol de thé chaud entre ses mains et but lentement une gorgée de liquide en tâchant de faire semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

**—** 'fin bon. Il rentrera donc tout à l'heure... À moins que tu veuilles le rejoindre à ton atelier, tenta-t-elle dans un élan de compassion. Tu sais, il y passera peut-être _après_ ses cours au lieu d'avant, on ne sait jamais. Et puis tu devrais en profiter pour bosser sur tes planches, toi aussi. Tu crois qu'il va attendre encore longtemps ce fameux éditeur qui avait l'air tellement intéressé par ce que tu fais ?

Naruto grimaça. Déjà que le pourcentage de chances que Sasuke remette à plus tard quelque-chose qu'il pouvait faire tout de suite était quasi nul, si Sakura se mettait à évoquer son autre problème, ça allait lui faire vraiment trop aujourd'hui. Et puis il se levait à peine, mince !

**—** Ouais, je vais y aller, déclara-t-il en finissant d'engloutir à toute vitesse le contenu de son bol. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as demandé ça, aussi ? J'aurais pu te le ramener, moi.

**—** J'attends un appel.

**—** Ah ?

**—** Tu sais, ce mec avec qui tu bosses... qui ressemble beaucoup à Sasuke, je te l'ai dit. Alors, oui, il fait un peu asocial sur les bords, je dirais même qu'il est totalement space, mais on a bien sympathisé hier et je trouve ce qu'il fait trop chouette. Il a un sacré talent ! Tu ne vas pas me dire mais ses peintures, c'est quelque chose d'incroyable !

Parce que Naruto ne releva qu'un regard bovin sur elle, elle tâcha de se rattraper aussi vite.

**—** Enfin... Non mais j'adore aussi ce que tu fais aussi, Naruto. Là, c'est juste que... j'ai complètement flashé et...

**—** Ouais ouais ouais.

**—** Parce que... Bon, tu sais, ça me ferait du bien de sortir un peu avec quelqu'un, aussi. C'est super de vous avoir tout le temps tous les deux à côté de moi, mais c'est aussi une souffrance, franchement. Déjà que vous ne vous gênez jamais pour vous balader à moitié à poil dans l'appartement...

Elle venait de prendre une expression perverse, pupilles un peu brillantes et lèvres tordues vers le bas.

**—** Et puis vous êtes totalement inaccessibles !

**—** La dure vie de la colocataire femelle entourée de deux homosexuels mâles.

**—** La vie est injuste.

**—** Tu l'as dit.

Avec un petit sourire, il débarrassa rapidement la table.

**—** Et puis vous ne me ménagez pas non plus, renchérit-elle. Déjà que j'ai limite l'impression de tenir la chandelle parfois, il ne manquerait plus que vous passiez à l'étape supérieure pour que...

Le bruit de baguettes de bois se cassant en ripant sur la table la fit glousser de surprise.

**—** Non mais je plaisante, Naruto ! Calme-toi ! 'Faut arrêter de bouffer tous les jours les mêmes choses, ça te grille des neurones du cerveau, tu sais. Et puis on en a déjà parlé. Je te le dis, moi : à mon avis, vous feriez mieux de vous sauter dessus un bon coup, que ce soit clair.

Même si elle s'y attendait, voir le blond virer pivoine avant de grogner et de sortir précipitamment de la pièce l'amusa énormément. Ça faisait tellement de temps qu'ils se connaissaient tous les trois. Elle ne se serait jamais privée de le voir rougir pour ce genre de taquinerie.

**—** Quand est-ce que vous vous décidez à vous avouer votre flamme, d'ailleurs ?

**—** N'importe quoi », grogna le jeune homme depuis la pièce adjacente.

Elle le regarda passer dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était vêtu d'un jean rapiécé aux genoux et s'arrêtait régulièrement pour chercher du regard un t-shirt mettable à enfiler parmi les vêtements éparpillés dans leur petit salon. Alors qu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux clairs en se frottant le crâne, elle sirota lentement son thé en se délectant de la vue plus que plaisante qu'il lui offrait.

« N'empêche que, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre vous, préviens-moi : il n'y a pas moyen que je loupe ça. Et puis j'inviterai les copines pour l'occasion, tant qu'à faire ! Ino, obligé, et puis Hinata et...

**—** Mais bien sûr... Il faut dire que tu as tellement peu souvent l'occasion de nous reluquer tous les deux, depuis le temps qu'on vit ensemble...

**—** Raison de plus. C'est justement parce que je _sais _que ça me plairait d'y assister. »

Naruto rit puis passa par la tête le t-shirt propre qu'il venait de dénicher. Il adressa un petit regard de connivence à la jeune femme qui n'eut pas besoin de le charrier également sur la couleur orange pétard de celui-ci. Quant à l'incroyable discrétion de la tête de crapaud couronné qui en ornait le devant, et qu'il avait créé lui-même à l'effigie d'un personnage de son manga… mieux valait ne pas en parler non plus. Il jeta sur son épaule une veste légère, puis sauta dans ses chaussures.

« Et je ne suis pas ridicule ! scanda-t-il en dirigeant son poing vers son amie. Un jour, les t-shirts à crapauds et les porte-clefs ninja circuleront dans les cours d'école ! Et je serai alors le plus grand dessinateur du monde ! »

Dans un petit rire, Sakura lui lança un trousseau, au fameux porte-clefs qu'il avait fait lui-même et dont le bas du visage de la peluche à grosse tête était masqué, et l'œil barré d'un bandeau.

« Allez, file !

**—** Go-go-turbo-no-jutsu.

**— **Bon courage.

**—** Ouais.

**—** Et puis tu me diras ce que tu cachais !

**—** Rêve encore ! »

Elle ricanait encore quand lui parvint le claquement de la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Hop là ! Naruto sauta du bus, courant déjà à reculons à peine le trottoir atteint en adressant de grands signes de remerciements au conducteur. Par jeu, il donna une petite claque au panneau d'arrêt de bus indiquant « Konoha - Vallée de la fin » devant lequel il passa.

Depuis qu'il avait su que le jeune homme était non seulement orphelin mais quasi sans aucun revenu, Iruka Umino omettait systématiquement de lui demander son titre de transport. Il oubliait ou... pensait à autre chose au moment de le faire... faisait semblant de se laisser distraire par un passant. Naruto n'était pas dupe. Les quelques petits boulots précaires comme la distribution de publicités ou de flyers qu'il faisait de temps en temps ne lui apportaient que trois fois rien, à peine de quoi assurer parfois sa part de loyer, faire des courses à pas cher... Il se débrouillait cependant toujours pour récupérer un lot de produits gratuits de la part de ses employeurs. Dernièrement, il avait donc ramené à l'appartement une bonne cinquantaine de paquets de barres chocolatées, un sac d'environ cinq-cents petites cuillères en plastique, du stock de papier-toilette en gros rouleaux de supermarché en-veux-tu-en-voilà, une borne de signalisation routière orange pour le fun et surtout d'innombrables cartons de ces ramens qui constituaient la grande majorité de son alimentation. Sakura ne manquait jamais de le charrier à ce sujet, d'ailleurs, et de lui faire remarquer qu'il choisissait toujours le même fabriquant de pâtes déshydratées avec qui travailler.

Alors qu'il progressait rapidement, il sourit en pensant à la façon dont son amie s'était moquée de lui, peu avant. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé ! Enfin, ce n'était rien face à ce que lui ferait subir le brun s'il découvrait son petit secret.

Il hâta le pas en grimaçant, le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Sasuke, il avait été immédiatement intimidé. Il était jeune, aussi. Ce garçon lui avait semblé tellement froid... Bien sûr, il avait su : avant même son arrivée à l'orphelinat, tout le monde savait déjà. Les infos en parlaient, du drame qui était survenu dans sa famille. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un enfant abandonné, comme la plupart d'entre eux. Sur son visage, on pouvait déjà lire les traces du traumatisme qu'il avait vécu et aucun gamin ne voulait l'approcher. Du haut de ses dix ans, Naruto avait simplement pensé que lui saurait l'apprivoiser. Lui.

Des klaxons retentirent alors qu'il traversait la route en zigzaguant entre les voitures, ne répondant aux bras levés et aux insultes assorties que par un large sourire de gamin. Puis il sauta sur le trottoir opposé et tourna aussitôt dans une petite allée. Là, coincée entre deux immeubles, se trouvait la maisonnette abandonnée qu'ils avaient retapée avec quelques copains pour y établir leur atelier.

Il commença à ralentir. Son pouls ne se calma pourtant pas.

Plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer, les années de chamaillerie, de rivalité autour de leurs résultats scolaires, de bagarres et de bouderies idiotes qui ne tenaient jamais jusqu'à la fin de la journée les avaient rapprochés. Plus tard était venue Sakura, à l'époque de l'internat plus précisément, et de deux, ils étaient passés à trois. Ils s'étaient construits les uns avec les autres, ils avaient tout vécu ensemble : les premiers jeux, les premiers affrontements, les premiers émois adolescents. Et lorsque Naruto avait abandonné l'école pour se lancer corps et âme dans son rêve de devenir « le plus grand dessinateur du monde », ils avaient pris un appartement ensemble. Enfin... Sakura les y avait surtout traînés. Depuis, chacun avait suivi son chemin. La jeune femme s'échinait à bosser un concours de médecine dont le blond pensait qu'elle finirait par l'obtenir première de sa future promotion tellement elle y travaillait. Quant à Sasuke, il s'était fait dérouler le tapis rouge par un établissement renommé en matière de photographie pour son « regard » artistique qui avait été jugé plus que particulier... « Miraculeux », avait même dit le gars.

Naruto n'avait jamais su exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke. Une fois, il avait évoqué un amour fraternel, mais avait su immédiatement que ces mots n'étaient pas les bons. Il savait quel était le trouble qu'il ressentait en sa présence, l'envie et l'attraction, les fantaisies nocturnes qui s'invitaient parfois dans ses pensées et les rêveries qui pouvaient le prendre à tout moment de la journée. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, dormi ensemble, s'étaient chamaillés et provoqués réciproquement, parfois même réveillés encore un peu enivrés dans le même lit et, s'il ne s'était alors rien passé de particulier, peut-être que les nuits de Naruto avaient été emplies de bien plus de rêves qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de son orientation sexuelle. Ça avait été une évidence dès le début. Il ne pouvait même pas définir le moment où il avait posé ce premier mot : « homosexuel », « gay », ou n'importe quel autre terme qui aurait la même signification.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas ressenti immédiatement en le rencontrant une attirance pour Sasuke, du moins physique. Ils étaient encore jeunes. C'était juste venu comme ça, petit à petit, et il avait appris à vivre avec ce besoin permanent d'être avec lui, cette proximité dont chacun avait accepté l'évidente ambiguïté. Il n'en ressentait absolument aucune gêne : c'était comme ça et ce « comme ça » lui semblait déjà tellement merveilleux à vivre qu'il ne projetait pas spécialement de voir ces rêves devenir réalité, enfin... il évitait surtout de trop y penser. L'attirance, l'envie, les moments de troubles qu'on acceptait comme faisant partie de soi, les douces divagations de son esprit et tout ce qu'il y avait de fabuleux à se laisser porter par son imaginaire étaient autant de compagnies dont il appréciait la présence... et, quel que soit le lien qui les retenait l'un à l'autre, il ne s'agissait pas de quelque-chose qu'il était prêt à prendre le risque de briser.

Pourtant, il y avait eu des cafouillages, déjà. La première expérience de masturbation vécue l'un auprès de l'autre... Naruto se demandait s'il aurait pu atteindre un tel degré d'excitation sans voir ainsi le visage de Sasuke. Il avait aimé sa proximité plus que tout, entendre sa respiration s'accélérer, voir son expression changer progressivement, ses paupières se fermer alors que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler. Évidemment, cette séance d'onanisme n'avait rien eu d'un rapport sexuel, pas à deux en tout cas. C'était ce genre de bêtises qu'on faisait parfois gamin, pour se prouver qu'on en était capable, qu'on était un mec, un vrai, et que tout fonctionnait bien ici bas, mais aussi un acte qui avait revêtu une forme plus qu'équivoque, comme tout ne semblait l'être que de manière toujours plus importante entre eux.

Les années passant, les gestes innocents de leur enfance ne pouvaient que de moins en moins être qualifiés ainsi. La tête posée sur leurs genoux alors qu'ils s'allongeaient dans l'herbe prenait un sens à chaque fois différent, le contact du corps de Sasuke ne lui provoquait plus les mêmes réactions, la vue sur son torse était devenue source d'un trouble qui lui devenait difficile à dissimuler, à force. Se retrouver pris dans l'objectif de son ami le dérangeait de plus en plus et il en était venu à repousser pudiquement l'appareil photo qui semblait le mettre à nu.

Entre eux, toujours l'ambiguïté... L'ambiguïté et jamais aucune parole à ce sujet.

Il lui était devenu habituel de le voir apparaître dans ses fantasmes. L'image était à chaque fois la même : la pensée de Sasuke allongé sur lui, lui susurrant quelques mots doux ou d'autres dignes de le faire rougir tandis qu'il le prenait... Imaginer son sexe le pénétrant le faisait accélérer systématiquement ses mouvements de main sur son membre et atteindre l'orgasme. L'idée qu'il puisse à ce point vouloir être pris par lui le perturbait toujours un peu. Il l'acceptait, toutefois. Ce n'était pas un acte qu'il avait eu le loisir de découvrir, déjà : il avait eu des relations, mais aucune n'avait jamais abouti sur le plan sexuel. Il ne savait donc pas. Et puis, ça l'effrayait un peu. Parfois, il lui était arrivé de se toucher à cet endroit par curiosité mais, s'il en éprouvait une réelle excitation, la gêne était trop forte et le plaisir bien moindre que celui que lui procurait les caresses au niveau de son sexe. Ça lui semblait bizarre qu'il puisse à ce point vouloir le faire avec Sasuke.

Et puis, il y avait eu la dernière soirée à laquelle ils avaient été invités, ce moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'appuyer l'un contre l'autre dans un couloir, ivres, l'obscurité soudaine quand quelqu'un avait refermé la porte devant eux, l'odeur des cheveux de Sasuke, le contact de sa peau. Leurs visages avaient été tellement proches soudainement. Naruto avait cru que les lèvres rosées qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne les voyait se poseraient sur les siennes. Il en avait été hypnotisé. Il aurait été difficile de dire combien de temps cette situation avait duré, probablement très peu, en fait. Au bout d'un moment, un bruit avait suivi, une présence derrière la porte du couloir, et il avait reculé de réflexe, se retrouvant bloqué contre le mur tandis que Sasuke se resserrait contre lui. Le souffle qui était passé dans son cou l'avait grisé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Puis, quelqu'un avait allumé la lumière et ce simple fait avait suffi à les séparer.

De cet épisode, la chaleur de l'alcool ne lui en avait laissé qu'un souvenir embrumé quoiqu'empli de désir, la sensation de Sasuke se pressant, excité, contre son bassin le hantant encore tous les jours. De cela aussi, ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Naruto ne savait même pas si Sasuke s'en souvenait. Comment aurait-il pu aborder le sujet ?

Les jours suivants, il s'était caressé en repensant à cet évènement et avait eu un orgasme d'une rare puissance en enfouissant pour la première fois deux de ses doigts en lui.

Alors qu'il parvenait devant l'entrée de son atelier, Naruto fit une pause. Il haletait toujours. Il prit appui de ses mains sur ses genoux pour essayer de retrouver son souffle.

La petite bâtisse qui abritait ses travaux semblait complètement paumée au milieu de la ville, à la petitesse ridicule en proportion des bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Le bois vieilli de la porte d'entrée rappelait celui des maisons de campagne, des remises oubliées et des charrettes devenues décoratives à force de n'être plus utilisées. Ce devait être un miracle que ce lieu put sembler aussi peu corrompu par le béton ambiant.

Quand il y posa l'épaule, elle s'ouvrit aussitôt, confirmant, par son absence de verrouillage, la présence qu'il avait crainte.

Un peu plus loin, au centre de l'immense salle traversée d'établis débordant de matériel, de longs bureaux qui n'avaient selon toute évidence jamais connu le mot « rangement », de rouleaux de papiers au sol et de taches de peinture, était assis l'objet de son inquiétude. Droit dans une position décontractée sur son siège, il semblait n'avoir plus qu'à se retourner pour se moquer de lui. Naruto tâcha de se recomposer une expression digne en approchant du jeune homme qui lisait tranquillement la tête appuyée sur son coude.

« Tu n'es pas allé en cours ?

**—** Non...

La voix froide et masculine résonna brièvement dans l'espace de la salle, majorant ses battements cardiaques au lieu de les calmer.

**—** Si maintenant tu te mets à sécher les...

**—** C'est quoi ? l'interrompit le brun.

Naruto le regarda. Les yeux au noir profond le troublèrent. Pour une raison inconnue, il se sentit plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il eut un temps d'hésitation.

**—** Un texte.

Sur un coin de table, traînait une bouteille de jus de fruit. Il la saisit pour en boire quelques gorgées.

**—** Comme si je ne le voyais pas, remarqua Sasuke en l'observant s'essuyer les lèvres. C'est quoi ce texte ?

Comme Naruto ne répondait pas, il le relança en tournant un visage légèrement étonné vers lui :

**—** _Dobe_ ?

Sur le coup, le blond rigola, peut-être nerveusement. Il s'agissait là de l'un des « petits noms » par lesquels les deux garçons avaient pris l'habitude de s'appeler, d'abord par taquinerie puis, les années passant, parce que c'était _eux_ et que l'origine de ces termes ne méritait plus d'être retenue. Touché par ce rappel de leur amitié, il se frotta les yeux en ne se privant pas de qualifier à son tour Sasuke d'un autre de ces mots moqueurs.

**—** C'est une histoire, _teme_. Tu le vois bien.

Il prit un temps pour souffler discrètement puis tâcha de ne pas montrer à quel point il était perturbé par la présence de son ami en ces lieux.

**—** Tu... Depuis ce matin, tu as passé ton temps à lire ? demanda-t-il.

**—** Ouais. »

Sasuke s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, étirant les bras vers le haut. Naruto suivit la façon dont ses muscles roulèrent et les fines veines que les manches retroussées de sa chemise blanche laissaient apercevoir.

« Il manque le début, remarqua le brun en feuilletant lentement les premières pages, et puis... je ne sais pas, on ne dirait pas un scénario de bande dessinée. Tu veux écrire un roman ?

Après un temps d'hésitation, Naruto tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il désigna l'amas de documents entassés sur un coin de la table, ayant un rictus en découvrant le téléphone portable rose brillant de Sakura, et pointa les livres à la couverture orange qu'il y avait posés.

**—** C'est... Tu sais, le dernier roman de mon parrain est resté inachevé...

Sasuke l'écouta silencieusement. La mort de celui que le blond avait considéré comme le seul membre de sa famille qu'il lui ait été donné de connaître était encore trop fraîche.

**—** Et sa maison d'édition ne veut pas le publier tel quel, sans la fin alors... tu comprends ? Le groupe qui est intéressé par mes travaux le voudrait peut-être s'il y a une fin et...

**—** Tu t'es mis en tête de finir de l'écrire toi-même.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

**—** Sans avoir la moindre expérience en matière d'écriture, renchérit le brun.

**—** Je sais construire des histoires.

**—** Ce n'est pas pareil.

Sasuke feuilleta le manuscrit qui se présentait devant lui. Après quelques instants, il tourna un visage interrogatif vers le blond.

**—** Tu écris... toi ?

**—** Allez... Je l'attendais, celle-là. Oui, j'écris, oui. Vas-y, dis tout de suite à quel point c'est nul, qu'on en finisse.

Un sourire supérieur se peignit sur les lèvres du brun mais n'y resta cependant pas.

**—** Je ne dirais pas ça...

Dans la surprise, Naruto écarquilla les paupières.

**—** Tu as des bons passages. Je ne comprenais pas ton début, mais maintenant que tu me dis que c'est une suite, ça me parait plus logique. Toute la partie combat, action, là, elle n'est pas mal. Le truc c'est...

Il grimaça en tournant les pages suivantes.

**—** Tout ce passage, là, la suite avec le mec et la bonne femme... Non mais, sérieusement, Naruto, c'était bien ça, qu'il écrivait, ton parrain ? Du...

Naruto le vit prendre une petite inspiration avant de poursuivre.

**—** ... porno ?

**—** Mais non ! s'offusqua le blond.

**—** Du porno hétéro, en plus.

**—** Mais... Sasuke, mais non, ce n'est _pas_ du porno.

Si l'expression de Naruto était on ne peut plus convaincante, genre « mais enfin, Sasuke, tu es en plein dans une illusion, ou quoi ? », le deuxième ne semblait pas du tout du même avis. Il leva le feuillet concerné en reculant le visage comme s'il voulait s'en éloigner le plus possible.

**—** « Il approcha ses doigts agiles de sa délicate... fleur » ? Je constate déjà que tu te la joues poète...

**—** Allez, geignit le blond.

**—** « ... enfonçant ses annexes de chair dans sa profondeur humide », poursuivit le brun. « Une abondante cyprine s'écoula qu'il voulut goûter et en boire le nectar ». Bon appétit...

**—** Mais...

**—** « Il s'abreuva alors du jus de la belle ». Tu sais que tu m'en apprends ? J'ignorais totalement que ça faisait du jus, les femmes. On fait comment pour l'obtenir ? On appuie dessus ?

**—** Allez, Sasuke... arrête, protesta Naruto.

Alors que ce dernier se jetait sur le texte pour l'attraper, le brun réagit en l'éloignant d'un mouvement de bras.

**—** Non mais, franchement, pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes d'écrire des rapports sexuels hétéros ? Tu y connais quoi, toi ?

**—** Oh, ben, autant que toi, va ! répliqua Naruto. Et puis... j'ai lu des textes comme ça, déjà. J'ai vu des films et... et puis, bon, après... homo, hétéro, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est bien différent !

Sasuke eut une expression qui en disait long sur le doute que ce que disait le blond lui laissait, poussant ce dernier à se maudire en se sentant rougir légèrement. Il n'avait jamais avoué au brun son inexpérience en ce domaine et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'il allait le faire.

**—** Euh... Une pénétration vaginale, quand-même...

**—** Et puis j'ai lu les autres chapitres de Jiraiya !

**—** Mouais. Bah, encore si au moins ils pratiquent la...

**—** Non mais arrête, Sasuke ! Arrête !

Choqué, Naruto pivota sur son siège pour attraper le livre orange et le brandir, ignorant le sourire purement provocateur affiché sur les lèvres du brun.

**—** C'est une histoire d'amour entre un ninja et une jeune vendeuse de ramens, enfin ! Tu ne comprends rien à rien, toi. Un truc à l'eau de rose complet. Ça fait un bouquin entier, quasi, qu'ils se courent après, et vas-y que je te conte fleurette, et vas-y que je te narre mes exploits et que je m'évanouis de « félicitude » devant tant de bravoure... Je ne vais quand même pas les faire commencer par ça !

**—** Ben pourquoi pas ? Si c'est du porno, tu t'en fous de la vraisemblance.

**—** Ce n'est _pas _du _porno_ !

Sur le coup, Naruto avait limite sautillé sur place d'agacement, forçant Sasuke à se retenir de sourire. Ce dernier attrapa d'un geste vif la feuille posée juste devant lui et reprit une expression plus sérieuse, repoussant d'une main le blond qui essaya aussitôt de récupérer son bien.

**—** « Oh, mademoiselle, que vous êtes très belle. Votre beauté n'a d'égale que les rivières ensoleillées qui flamboient au sud du pays ».

Il se fendit d'un rictus.

**—** Ça flamboie une rivière, maintenant ?

**—** Allez... »

Sur le coup, le blond ne put se retenir de rire, un peu désespéré par l'affolante niaiserie de ses mots. Il avait pourtant tellement essayé de faire bien. De lassitude, il laissa retomber son crâne sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne le repoussa pas. Naruto fit mine de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il s'y attardait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Après quelques pages supplémentaires de tournées, le brun demanda simplement.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ?

**—** Beuh...

Naruto releva un visage étonné.

**—** Tu veux écrire une scène de sexe hétéro, tu es sûr ?

**—** Franchement, on ne sera pas trop de deux, estima le brun. Quoiqu'on pourrait demander à Sakura.

**—** Non non non, ça va. Ça me suffit amplement de t'avoir toi en train de te moquer de moi. Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre à deux, non plus. »

Sur les traits froids de Sasuke, un petit amusement s'afficha, dans cette finesse de l'expression que seuls les initiés tels que Naruto ou Sakura pouvaient espérer repérer. Le blond lui tira la langue, boudeur. Il fit ensuite mine de ne pas voir le sourire supérieur de son ami et but quelques gorgées avant que le brun ne lui vole sa bouteille. Quand ce dernier la lui rendit, Naruto porta immédiatement les lèvres au goulot, comme pour sentir la trace de celles qui venaient de s'y poser. Il tourna les yeux vers le jeune homme qui continuait à feuilleter les pages de son manuscrit.

Sasuke paraissait toujours tellement décontracté. Il pouvait parfois sembler dur et totalement désintéressé des autres, ce qu'il était un peu d'une certaine manière, mais c'était avoir une image de lui bien superficielle que de s'arrêter à cette première impression. Contrairement à Naruto, il abordait le sujet du sexe comme quelque-chose de tout à fait banal, ne ressentant même aucune gêne liée à son homosexualité, aucune crainte de déplaire ou de tomber sur quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas les mêmes penchants que lui. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse être, tous lui tombaient dans les bras. Tous se heurtaient à sa froideur, cruelle, une fois l'envie momentanée passée. Naruto ne s'en étonnait pas. Demander à Sasuke de s'attacher, c'était lui demander la lune.

« Ça, là, remarqua le brun en faisant lever à Naruto le nez de sa bouteille : « son marteau de chair ». C'est une figure de style ou... ?

Un petit rire sortit de la bouche de Naruto.

**—** C'est le style de l'ermite pervers, tu sais. Ses bouquins sont remplis de ce type de trucs, comme la petite fleur ou le miel qui coule de...

Sasuke s'éclaircit la gorge, pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite.

**—** « Lentement, elle permit au marteau de chair bandé par ses bons soins d'entrer dans la cavité humide de son antre buccal »...

Comme s'il projetait de lire la suite en apnée, il prit une longue inspiration.

**—** « Oh oui, Kakashi, vas-y, remplis-moi de ton amour ! »... Non mais Naruto, tu te rends compte de ce que tu écris ?

Pour seule réaction, le blond rencontra de son front le bois du bureau. Le visage qu'il releva ensuite, entre la honte et l'hilarité, était tellement craquant que Sasuke ne put continuer à le taquiner. N'importe qui l'aurait trouvé adorable dans sa petite mine dépitée.

**—** Ce n'est pas possible que le célèbre auteur Jiraiya ait aussi peu de finesse, poursuivit le brun. Enfin, je ne sais pas, il a eu du succès avec ses bouquins, non ? Il ne pouvait pas écrire des trucs pareils.

**—** Et comment tu veux faire ce type de dialogues, franchement ?

Quand Sasuke lui adressa une œillade amusée et qu'un sourire provocateur vint se poser au coin de ses lèvres, Naruto sut aussitôt que ce qui allait se passer ne serait pas bon pour lui. Il rougit presque d'anticipation et eut du mal à faire semblant de rester stoïque, alors que le visage diaphane de son ami se rapprochait. Le souffle obscur qui s'éleva ne le troubla que plus encore.

**—** Comment est-ce que tu l'exprimerais, toi, le désir ?

Naruto passa la main dans ses mèches blondes.

Parce que « désir » ne le ramenait qu'à Sasuke, qu'« envie » n'était que celle qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il ne sut que lui répondre.

Sa peau frissonna sous la caresse de la voix grave qui résonna à ses oreilles.

**—** « J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de te prendre... »

Le jeune homme devait être fait pour dire ces mots, ses lèvres pour les lui murmurer.

**—** « Si je m'écoutais, je te prendrais là, tout de suite, sur la table. Je t'embrasserais... J'emmènerais tes jambes dans mon dos et je te pénètrerais, lentement. Je te veux. Je te désire. Je n'en peux plus, j'en crève... Si je le pouvais, je te ferais l'amour, je te baiserais : je te ferais ce que tu voudrais... Je ne sais même pas de quoi je serais capable tellement j'en ai envie... ».

Naruto déglutit difficilement, totalement captivé par ces paroles.

**—** Mais on a un roman à rédiger avant, ponctua le brun : regarde, là, tes dialogues sont une dinguerie, quant au vocabulaire...

Le blond cligna des paupières en le regardant boire quelques gorgées.

'Il avait dit quoi, là ?'

**—** Oui, bien sûr, poursuivit Sasuke, c'est le style de Jiraiya mais ce n'est pas ton genre. »

'Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?' Naruto eut un sourire idiot et se rendit compte qu'il s'était complètement perdu entre la réalité et son imagination. Il se sentait un peu fragilisé par ce que venait de faire le brun, comme s'il l'avait démasqué ou s'était joué de lui... Il ne savait pas. Perturbé, il chercha une réponse dans les yeux de Sasuke, mais celui-ci s'était remis à travailler tranquillement sur son texte.

Naruto l'observa. Rien ne lui permit de savoir s'il s'était rendu compte ne serait-ce que du trouble qu'il avait provoqué.

Quand Sasuke se concentrait à ce point, il se dégageait de lui un aspect différent de ce qu'il montrait d'ordinaire, plus ouvert. On pouvait deviner la part de ténèbres et d'inconnu qui demeurait en lui, ces blessures trop profondes que Naruto savait ne jamais pouvoir guérir. Celui-ci se demandait parfois comment avait été le garçon d'avant, celui qui avait su ce que c'était d'avoir une famille, celui qui se refusait toujours à lui en parler. Personne ne se rendait jamais compte de ce qu'il était vraiment. Les autres étaient trop soumis à son apparence, captivés par sa beauté glaciale ou jaloux des regards qu'il attirait... mal à l'aise devant la façon dont il était capable de les toiser. Tous étaient finalement si portés sur ce qu'ils voyaient en surface qu'ils en oubliaient de se demander ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Le jeune blond se pencha sur l'épaule de Sasuke, frôlant sa peau comme par inadvertance tandis qu'il jetait un œil sur la feuille de papier devant eux.

Entre de brefs moments de réflexion, le brun abattait son stylo, barrant quelques phrases, des mots, transformant des figures de style trop aériennes en quelques termes que Naruto trouvait plus réalistes, plus adaptés même si leur apparente crudité le perturbait un peu. Sa prose était jolie. Derrière le jeune homme perturbé, on pouvait voir le génie. Les deux étaient peut-être indissociables... Un temps, les yeux bleus se fermèrent et l'esprit de Naruto dériva. Il repensa à ce que le brun lui avait dit. Derrière ses paupières closes, prit place l'image de ce dernier tandis qu'il le positionnerait sur le bureau, son torse se couvrant de sueur et son expression froide se réchauffant progressivement dans le plaisir... Dans un instant d'égarement, il s'appuya de la joue sur l'épaule de Sasuke et ne s'en éloigna que dans un geste un peu trop brusque.

Le jeune homme tourna vers lui un regard un peu surpris.

« Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il ensuite en désignant ses premières corrections.

**—** Pas mal », consentit à lâcher le blond sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être nerveux.

Son cœur battait trop vite et les mots de Sasuke résonnaient encore trop fortement dans sa tête. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus le regarder normalement.

Mal à l'aise, il se leva, se grattant brièvement le front dans un instant de silence, puis se résolut à aller se passer brièvement le visage à l'eau fraîche. Il se posa ensuite dans le canapé qu'ils avaient installé juste à côté du lavabo, comme si cette légère distance pouvait l'aider à reprendre ses esprits. La voix veloutée de son ami capta aussitôt son attention.

« Et... tu es sûr de vouloir garder le début de ta scène comme ça ?

**—** Pourquoi ?

**—** Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sautent dessus bien facilement... Et si tu les faisais picoler ? ajouta le brun avec un amusement marqué.

**—** C'est cliché.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

**—** C'est sûr. Ce n'est pas grave non plus. En même temps, comme je te le dis, pour un porno...

La phrase était purement moqueuse et Naruto en lâcha un petit rire, renversant son crâne sur le fauteuil. Quand il se tourna vers Sasuke, il remarqua que le regard de ce dernier venait de se teinter d'une forme de provocation purement sensuelle.

**—** D'un autre côté, l'alcool c'est bien pratique : ça désinhibe.

**—** Ça attaque la mémoire, ça fait oublier ce qu'il s'est passé.

**—** Pas forcément.

Naruto eut un sourire, sincère malgré la gêne que le rappel des derniers évènements entre eux lui avait provoquée. Il pivota sur lui même pour s'allonger de tout son long sur l'assise du canapé. Son regard se perdit au plafond.

**—** Tu...

Il hésita... un peu. Pas si longtemps, en fait.

**—** Tu te souviens, toi, de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la dernière soirée ?

Il déglutit. Le souvenir de Sasuke se raidissant contre ses reins était encore trop vif.

**—** Bien sûr. »

Naruto reprit son souffle.

Au-dessus de sa tête, les planches de bois vieillies se succédaient, dessinant des motifs abstraits. Son crâne se renversa en arrière. Quand il reporta son regard sur Sasuke, la vision qu'il eut de lui fut curieuse, inversée comme ça. Il laissa légèrement glisser son crâne contre la matière noire du fauteuil, y étalant plus largement ses cheveux clairs. Il aurait été mal à l'aise s'il avait su à quel point son attitude criait à Sasuke de le rejoindre.

Un sourire tendre lui monta au visage.

« Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais m'embrasser. »

Contre toute attente, la confidence ne fut pas difficile. Il s'en sentit pourtant un peu gêné : la phrase était sortie toute seule, en fait. Comme Sasuke ne répondait pas, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et attendit que le plafond cesse de tourner.

Puis, enfin, un grincement parvint à ses oreilles : celui du siège duquel le brun venait de se lever. Naruto ferma les paupières, écoutant le pas lent qui s'approcha de lui. Lorsqu'un poids se fit des deux côtés de sa tête, il rouvrit doucement un regard plein d'inquiétude et, surtout, d'espoir. Là, appuyé de ses paumes sur l'assise du fauteuil, le jeune brun était penché au-dessus de sa tête, ses mèches noires retombant autour de son visage. Naruto eut l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le canapé sur lequel il était allongé.

Sasuke l'avait-il déjà regardé ainsi ?

Il déglutit douloureusement.

« J'en ai envie, encore, murmura-t-il d'une voix plus faible.

Les lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent le captivèrent.

**—** Tu en es sûr ?

**—** Oui. »

Il y eut alors un instant de flottement, les yeux bleus restant plongés dans ceux au noir profond, puis le visage de Sasuke se rapprocha et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Le contact fut doux, plus que le blond l'aurait imaginé, quelques mèches de cheveux venant chatouiller son visage tandis que la bouche chaude s'emparait de la sienne. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent. C'était bon. Les lèvres de Sasuke avaient gardé le goût sucré de la boisson qu'ils avaient partagée. Quand une langue passa avec instance sur la pulpe de ses lèvres, Naruto leva la main pour s'accrocher à la chevelure brune et ouvrit plus largement la bouche dans une invitation muette. Le baiser s'approfondit. L'excitation monta, poussant le blond à refermer inconsciemment le poing sur les mèches de Sasuke.

Un rire vibra doucement contre ses lèvres.

« Tu as peur que je m'échappe ?

En se rendant compte de la prise qu'il avait sur les cheveux de son ami, Naruto desserra aussitôt les doigts, gêné.

**—** Peut-être », exprima-t-il dans un sourire.

Derrière son apparence moqueuse, il eut alors l'impression de voir quelque chose de plus doux dans le regard de Sasuke, peut-être même de protecteur... Il ne sut pas le dire. Le désir pulsait violemment à l'intérieur de son ventre et il ne parvenait pas vraiment à réfléchir. Ses paupières se fermèrent quand les lèvres du jeune brun capturèrent à nouveau les siennes.

Tout paraissait irréel. La douce sensualité avec laquelle Sasuke l'embrassait devait être un songe. Chaque contact de leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre était un monde à découvrir, chaque glissement de langue une première fois. Si Naruto se sentait en proie à une envie d'aller plus vite, quelque chose au fond de son esprit lui disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se presser, qu'il était inutile de sauter les étapes, qu'il avait le temps, qu'ils auraient le temps. Longuement, leurs langues se caressèrent, leurs souffles se répondant lentement. Quand le baiser se rompit, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait des difficultés à se réaccommoder à la lumière et que la tête lui tournait fortement.

« Mince... J'ai envie de toi, souffla le brun d'une voix basse.

La respiration du jeune blond s'accéléra. Il passa les dents sur la pulpe de ses lèvres, les découvrant gonflées et irritées par leur baiser.

**—** Tu veux que je t'apprenne comment on fait un bon porno ? poursuivit le premier avec une ironie évidente.

**—** On ne tourne pas un film.

**—** C'est une idée...

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. Le brun se fendit d'un rictus de sa composition.

**—** Je parle pour ton bouquin, idiot. Ça pourrait te donner des idées.

**—** Dis surtout que c'est trop tentant de continuer à te moquer de moi sur ce sujet.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire de connivence.

**—** Je suis incapable de résister », avoua-t-il en embrassant brièvement les lèvres boudeuses qui s'ouvrirent au contact des siennes.

Puis le silence reprit, plein de désir, d'interrogations et de craintes... de 'qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant', pour Naruto, de 'est-ce qu'on le fait ?' et 'qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?', et 'merde, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir... '. La situation était bizarre, en fait. Le jeune blond se sentait nerveux.

N'importe qui l'aurait été dans sa situation.

Lorsque Sasuke s'attaqua à la chair tendre de son cou, Naruto soupira lascivement. Ses doigts plongèrent dans la chevelure de son ami, la parcourant rapidement avant d'atteindre une peau qui l'attira immédiatement. Il s'agissait exactement de ce qu'il voulait toucher : sa chair, sa nuque et, juste là, ce dos aux muscles fins sur lequel il aurait bien passé la main.

« Tu en avais tellement envie ? murmura le brun.

**—** Oui...

Tandis qu'il grignotait son cou, ce dernier glissa une main sous le col de son t-shirt.

**—** Beaucoup ?

En sentant un pouce passer sur un de ses mamelons, Naruto dut prendre une seconde pour répondre.

**—** Oui, soupira-t-il.

**—** C'est vrai ?

Sasuke commença à faire rouler son téton entre ses doigts. Le blond se mordit les lèvres, hochant silencieusement la tête. Il parvint tout de même à articuler :

**—** Pas toi ? »

Aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux bleus sur le jeune homme qui était allongé plus à côté de lui que sur lui, maintenant. Appuyé de côté sur un coude, le dos reposant contre le dossier du canapé, Sasuke jouait à observer les réactions qu'il provoquait. La tête penchée vers le bas et ses mèches sombres retombant vers le ventre de Naruto, son expression était absolument indéchiffrable.

« Si, finit-il par reconnaître. Si. Tu aurais dû me le dire avant.

Un rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il poursuivit en attrapant le rebord inférieur du t-shirt de Naruto pour le soulever doucement.

**—** Si tu me l'avais dit, reprit-il en embrassant la chair de son ventre, je t'aurais déjà pris sur ce fauteuil... Et ce bureau, là, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

Il baisa la peau un peu plus loin.

**—** Et contre le mur, à côté de la porte d'entrée. Et...

**—** Tant que ça ? », sourit le blond.

Une expression amusée lui répondit. Le regard de Naruto fut attiré par le pan de chemise blanche qu'il voyait désormais sortir du pantalon de Sasuke et la peau qui apparaissait à peine, à cet endroit.

Délicatement, il y passa un doigt. C'était frais.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? demanda le brun.

Naruto déglutit.

**—** Oui », répondit-il doucement.

Lentement, ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches découvertes de son ami, longeant ses côtes. Les lèvres qui se posèrent à nouveau sur la peau sensible de son ventre le firent se tordre d'envie, sa chair se couvrant de frissons sous les traînées humides que laissaient les baisers de Sasuke.

Le cœur de Naruto battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Ils n'étaient plus seulement en train de s'embrasser. La position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient l'inquiétait. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait faire le brun, d'autant plus que sa tête était maintenant si près de son entrejambe. Toute la tension que Naruto ressentait était juste là, à côté de son crâne, à peine un peu plus loin, là, où tout son corps le réclamait. Il voulait y sentir un contact : une main, une présence, n'importe quoi qui puisse l'apaiser un peu. Cependant, que ferait-il s'ils se retrouvaient le bassin de l'un en face du visage de l'autre ?

La pensée qu'il devait avouer maintenant son inexpérience s'imposa de manière évidente dans son esprit. Il devait le dire maintenant à Sasuke. Il le devait.

D'un coup, il sentit ce dernier se relever et se trouva décontenancé, incapable d'exprimer ce qui lui tournait dans la tête. Son crâne se renversa en arrière et il ouvrit des yeux embrumés sur le jeune homme qui reculait de quelques pas, le poussant à rouler sur lui-même pour le suivre plus facilement du regard. La sensation des coussins du fauteuil contre son membre durci le força à se retenir d'y pousser du bassin une fois allongé sur le ventre.

« Le canapé ou le bureau ? », demanda le brun d'une voix que Naruto jugea profondément sensuelle. À moins que tu ne préfères le mur ?

Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres, d'envie et d'inquiétude mêlées. Il observa Sasuke détacher lentement les boutons de sa chemise**.**

Chaque geste du jeune homme était d'un érotisme rare, chaque parcelle de sa peau un régal à découvrir. Naruto se laissa captiver par le spectacle qui se déroulait. La façon dont la chemise s'écarta devant son buste, avant de glisser le long de ses épaules, lui tourna presque un peu la tête. Sasuke était superbe... ses muscles juste proportionnés comme il le fallait, son regard sombre un appel à la luxure et à l'abandon.

En le voyant déboutonner son pantalon, Naruto se redressa pour s'asseoir nerveusement.

« Comme tu le veux », répondit-il enfin avant de plier la jambe sur son genou pour ôter ses chaussures.

Fichue fierté qui le rendait incapable d'avouer son inexpérience.

Une fois pieds nus, il passa son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, glissant ensuite la main dans sa chevelure blonde et s'y bloqua en découvrant son ami en train de finir de retirer son pantalon. Entièrement nu.

Le sexe tendu vers lui le captiva. Sa forme était parfaite, sa teinte toute en délicatesse. Sasuke n'était pas simplement beau, il était magnifique, sur tous les points. Naruto ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux de ce membre dressé.

Confus, il se leva. Il se sentait attiré, il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de la façon dont il se rapprocha, ne percevant la proximité de son ami qu'une fois parvenu tout contre lui. Sa présence le grisa aussitôt. Son regard embué trouva celui du brun, ces yeux noirs dans lesquels il était si bon de se perdre. Il eut envie de se serrer contre lui. Sous la main douce qui lui caressa la joue, ses paupières se fermèrent une seconde.

Puis il tomba à genoux devant le membre dur, gonflé, beau dans sa rectitude qui se trouva juste en face de son visage. Et il le prit dans sa bouche.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il n'y avait rien de logique dans la façon dont il était en train d'agir. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Sa main s'était enroulée à la base du sexe de Sasuke et ses lèvres allaient et venaient sur sa longueur. La sensation était agréable. Naruto ne pensait pas qu'il puisse à ce point aimer sentir cette chair glisser à l'intérieur de sa bouche, frotter contre ses lèvres encore irritées par leur baiser. Au-dessus de lui, la respiration de Sasuke s'accéléra, des sons chargés de plaisir et de langueur s'élevant de sa gorge. Naruto avait rêvé d'entendre cette voix ainsi. Il s'en retrouvait presque étourdi. Quand une main glissa dans ses cheveux, il se surprit à en aimer infiniment la caresse, y appuyant la tête tandis qu'il suçait fortement. Inconsciemment, le jeune brun poussa jusqu'à atteindre le fond de sa gorge et, si Naruto en eut envie de se reculer, le murmure qui parvint à ses oreilles le fit reléguer aussitôt la gêne ressentie en fait de bien peu d'importance. Il s'évertua ensuite à faire lui-même de longs mouvements sur la chair qu'il avait prise en lui, la faisant entrer aussi loin que possible en se délectant des sons et des soupirs qui parvenaient à ses oreilles.

En s'arrêtant, il dut toutefois reprendre son souffle, suçotant juste un peu le bout du membre arrondi. La paume qui descendit le long de sa joue le fit s'y frotter dans un réflexe, comme l'aurait fait un chat. Puis, il attrapa la main qui l'aida à se redresser, ayant à peine le temps de se mettre debout que Sasuke se jetait déjà sur lui pour lui donner un baiser empli de passion.

« Tu veux faire ça où, murmura le brun, la voix chargée d'urgence et de désir.

**—** Je ne sais pas...

**—** Le bureau ?

Naruto regarda le meuble en question.

**—** Oui... »

Sasuke continua à l'embrasser en le faisant reculer. Le blond se sentit buter contre le rebord de bois. Le crissement des feuilles de papier qui s'envolèrent pour atterrir au sol emplit la pièce.

« Leçon un, murmura le brun en le soulevant par les fesses pour l'asseoir sur la surface plane.

Il fit une pause en fermant les paupières, comme s'il se retenait de toutes ses forces ou bien priait intérieurement.

**—** Dis-moi que tu as des préservatifs.

Naruto sentit une chaleur incontrôlable lui monter au visage.

**—** Non.

**—** Merde...

La voix de Sasuke se fit plus impatiente, presque désespérée.

**—** Dans ton bureau ? Dehors à un distributeur, quelque-part ?

**—** Je... »

De toutes ses forces, Naruto essaya de réunir ses esprits pour se remémorer les enseignes de la rue, l'éventuelle présence d'une pharmacie ou d'un distributeur quelque-part... mais Sasuke choisit cet instant pour déboutonner son jean et plonger la main à l'intérieur. Les doigts qui enserrèrent son membre pour y apposer de longs mouvements de va-et-vient l'empêchèrent de réfléchir. Ses paupières se fermèrent fortement. Ce que c'était bon... Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en se caressant lui-même. Il entendit à peine le bruit que fit Sasuke en inspectant, fébrile, le contenu de ses tiroirs de l'autre main.

« Sai, parvint alors à émettre Naruto dans un éclair de conscience.

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu penser à cette éventualité.

**—** Où ?

Le jeune blond avala sa salive.

**—** Le bureau, là. Peut-être. »

Son corps parut protester quand Sasuke lâcha son sexe pour se jeter sur le meuble de travail de son collègue, l'intense chaleur qui était montée en lui redescendant de manière presque insupportable.

Naruto ne vit pas ce que son ami découvrit. Il aperçut juste son sourire, ce mélange de soulagement et d'amusement qui s'afficha sur son visage. Le petit emballage de carton que celui-ci déposa à côté de lui ne l'étonna pas. Le flacon associé le rendit incapable d'en détourner le regard.

« Tu t'allonges sur le dos ? », demanda Sasuke en déposant quelques baisers au creux de son cou.

Les paupières de Naruto se fermèrent. Il pouvait sentir l'urgence dans la façon dont le brun venait de s'exprimer. Étourdi, il parcourut d'une main la surface lisse du torse de celui-ci avant se laisser repousser en arrière, prenant appui de ses coudes derrière lui. Le geste brusque qui fit descendre ses vêtements au delà de ses hanches le poussa à se raidir. Les caresses qui reprirent sur son sexe le firent trembler l'instant suivant.

« Écarte les cuisses. »

La voix de Sasuke était brûlante. Naruto laissa ses genoux se faire remonter sur le rebord du bureau.

« Mince, tu es beau », murmura le brun en se collant à lui.

Naruto se doutait bien de ce que Sasuke devait voir, des marques de baisers sur sa peau à ses mamelons dressés, humides, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et ses lèvres irritées... son sexe qui se tendait maintenant vers lui et vers le ciel.

« Tu veux que je te prenne ? », l'interrogea le brun en enserrant leurs membres pour les caresser en même temps.

Le jeune blond trembla, incapable de répondre. Oui, il le voulait. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. La pensée qu'il devait parler du fait qu'il s'agisse de sa première fois se rappela à lui, mais il ne sut pas comment s'y prendre et ne voulut pas y réfléchir. Il était tellement bon de se laisser guider par les mains de Sasuke et enivrer par sa voix.

« Reste comme ça », poursuivit le brun en se penchant sur le côté.

Hagard, Naruto le regarda enfiler un préservatif. Il leva ensuite le doigt pour le passer avec curiosité sur le sexe de Sasuke, sentant le contact devenu différent à cause du fin latex et de la couche de lubrifiant. Puis il laissa ses genoux se faire écarter plus largement et lâcha un gémissement étouffé sous la langue qui passa au bout de son gland. Les premiers mouvements de succion qui suivirent le rendirent pantelant, poussant des reins en rencontrant la cavité chaude et humide dans laquelle il glissa. Sa respiration devint saccadée. Ses doigts cherchèrent la chevelure de Sasuke, la douceur de sa peau. Se sentir entrer profondément à l'intérieur de sa bouche finit de l'étourdir. De longues plaintes émanèrent de sa gorge tandis que le brun l'aspirait fortement.

Puis, ce dernier se redressa avec un petit sourire en coin et déroula un second préservatif sur le membre qu'il venait d'humidifier. Naruto se rendit à peine compte de ce qu'il faisait. La façon dont ses genoux furent repoussés vers le haut le fit toutefois détourner son visage dans un réflexe, embarrassé de se trouver si exposé, mais Sasuke passa à cet instant la langue au niveau de son entrée la plus intime et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de s'effondrer sur le bois de la table en gémissant intensément. Son corps s'arqua. Le plaisir déferla, puissant, irrésistible. La sensation de cette chair humide passant à cet endroit, glissant, le poussant à se détendre le rendit fou. Il n'entendit même pas la façon pleine de désir, presque de reconnaissance, dont Sasuke murmura son prénom en le voyant se tordre ainsi.

Une seconde, le déchaînement des sens qu'il était en train de vivre se calma et il put reprendre brièvement son souffle avant de sentit un doigt pré-lubrifié plonger en lui.

« Tu ne l'as jamais fait, hein ? constata simplement le brun.

Naruto se sentit gêné. La présence à l'intérieur de lui ne l'aida pas à appréhender cette conversation calmement.

**—** Non.

**—** Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Lentement, le doigt fit quelques allers-retours à l'intérieur de lui. Naruto fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que la sensation était plus désagréable qu'il ne l'avait craint.

**—** Aujourd'hui ? parvint-il à demander.

**—** Aujourd'hui... Avant..., précisa le brun.

**—** Je ne sais pas... »

Sa voix se cassa, une pression plus profonde venant de faire naître un picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son corps s'arqua violemment. La façon dont Sasuke insista sur l'endroit qu'il venait d'atteindre le laissa à bout de souffle, en proie à l'étonnement et à l'envie d'éprouver plus encore cette incroyable sensation.

Lorsque Sasuke retira sa main pour enduire plus largement ses doigts de lubrifiant, Naruto se sentit désagréablement vide. Il parvint toutefois à redresser son visage pour observer celui de Sasuke, le découvrant totalement captivé par la façon dont son sexe se gorgeait plus encore de sang et son torse se soulevait sous sa respiration rapide. Le regard que ce dernier lui adressa fut autant empli de tendresse que de luxure, d'un désir presque trop fort. Sasuke descendit alors entre ses cuisses et Naruto se cambra en le sentant passer la langue au niveau de l'espace qu'il venait de créer, un gémissement de surprise, ou peut-être de plaisir, s'échappant de ses lèvres. La sensation de cette chair humide glissant à cet endroit le rendit pantelant, offert aux mains qui écartèrent plus largement ses jambes.

« Tu aimes ? demanda Sasuke en enfonçant deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

La pression plus forte fit se crisper un instant le blond avant qu'il ne s'effondre en percevant ces deux membres rencontrer sa prostate. Il eut envie de pousser lui-même contre la chair qui le pénétrait.

**—** Oui... Oui. C'est bon, Sasuke. »

La sensation d'une langue s'ajouta alors à celle des doigts qui l'étiraient et il se sentit pris de vertiges, lançant la main dans un réflexe à la recherche de la présence du brun. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Ses reins se mouvaient à la rencontre des doigts qui martelaient son point le plus sensible d'une manière presque insupportable. Ses halètements de plaisir emplirent la pièce.

Quand Sasuke retira sa main, il dut lâcher un long soupir pour essayer de se calmer tant l'image que lui offrait le blond était incroyable. Il tira sur les hanches de Naruto pour le positionner juste au rebord de la table, se mordillant les lèvres en le regardant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit ta première fois, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Et, en même temps, je ne sais pas... J'en suis content... même si j'aurais du mal à expliquer vraiment pourquoi. »

Encore étourdi, Naruto l'écouta silencieusement. La sensation du sexe de Sasuke se plaçant contre son entrée de chair le fit frissonner d'anticipation.

« Tu veux toujours que je sois ton premier ? demanda le brun.

La réponse s'imposa aussitôt.

**—** Oui.

**—** Ne me lâche pas du regard.

**—** Oui », répéta Naruto.

Son corps lui parut lourd quand il releva le buste pour prendre appui sur ses coudes. Il se focalisa sur les yeux noirs qui étaient posés sur lui, ayant un instant l'impression de s'y perdre.

Puis, le brun s'enfonça dans son corps, lentement, résistant à l'envie de pousser plus vite quand son membre franchit la barrière de chair et ne cessant pas un instant de fixer les yeux bleus qui s'embuèrent au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Naruto se sentit sur le point de s'effondrer, ses bras devenant faibles et de la sueur perlant au niveau de son front. Lorsque Sasuke parvint au bout de son geste, il ne put se tenir sur ses coudes plus longtemps et retomba sur la table.

« Ça va ? murmura le brun.

**—** Oui. »

La façon dont Naruto se sentait ouvert était inconcevable. Il avait un peu mal, en fait. La gêne, surtout, était présente. Si son corps ne s'adaptait pas aussi bien que les premières caresses avaient pu le lui laisser penser, il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans le fait de savoir Sasuke en lui, de le sentir l'emplir. Il voulait qu'il poursuive, qu'il le prenne ainsi, comme il le lui avait annoncé. Après un moment durant lequel il tâcha de reprendre son souffle, il soupira doucement.

« Tu peux y aller.

**—** Sûr ?

**—** Oui. »

Sasuke prit alors un instant pour enrouler ses doigts autour du sexe de Naruto, y pratiquant quelques caresses qui firent penser à ce dernier qu'il allait jouir dans l'instant. Puis il le relâcha.

« Ne te caresse pas avant que tu n'en puisses plus.

Le jeune blond n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre pourquoi Sasuke lui donnait cette indication.

**—** Oui.

**—** Fais-moi confiance. »

Naruto acquiesça. Le baiser que lui donna ensuite le brun le fit s'y verser totalement. Puis Sasuke se redressa et posa les mains sur l'arrière de ses cuisses. Lentement, il les repoussa, se retirant doucement avant de plonger à l'intérieur de lui. La sensation de sa verge s'enfonçant à nouveau dans son corps lui tourna un peu la tête.

Petit à petit, les gestes de Sasuke devinrent moins retenus, ses coups de reins se faisant plus amples, plus saccadés. Le jeune blond haletait. Malgré la sensation inhabituelle, il ressentait le besoin de jouir à chaque fois que le membre du brun s'enfonçait profondément en lui, malgré la pression presque trop forte. Il avait envie de se caresser, mais Sasuke n'était pas aussi proche de l'orgasme que lui. Et puis il y avait son visage, cette expression qu'il avait tellement voulu voir, ces paupières fermées dans le plaisir, cette bouche ouverte dans sa recherche d'oxygène et ces mèches brunes se balançant au gré de ses mouvements.

Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il tomba aussitôt sur ceux de Naruto. Un sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres, assorti d'un : « c'est bon », murmuré tendrement. Le jeune blond posa la main sur sa hanche pâle. Puis il sentit ses genoux se faire relever encore un peu et le brun entrer différemment en lui. De surprise, il se raidit, son corps se tordant alors qu'un râle de plaisir lui échappait : le membre de Sasuke venait de se presser juste au niveau de sa prostate. Sa tête roula de côté, sa respiration devenant plus hachée tandis que le brun revenait frapper cet endroit précis, en des gestes à chaque fois plus appuyés. Progressivement, les coups de reins s'intensifièrent, poussant Naruto à se tordre, de douces plaintes sortant de sa gorge alors que le sexe de Sasuke martelait cet endroit en lui qui était à ce point source de plaisir. En se sentant soudainement tiré en dehors de la table, il eut toutefois un réflexe de sauvegarde et essaya de se retenir en appui sur les coudes, mais la façon dont le brun le soutint en revenant s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de lui le fit aussitôt s'abandonner.

La position était plus souple. Sasuke pouvait se mouvoir plus aisément. L'image que lui offrait Naruto le captivait totalement, crâne renversé à l'arrière, mèches blonde se collant à son front alors que sa gorge lui exposait son étendue hâlée. Il accéléra ses mouvements. Il voyait le membre du blond devenir plus luisant tandis que des gémissements tous plus rauques que les autres lui échappaient.

Puis Naruto saisit son sexe, son corps s'effondrant à moitié sur la table tandis qu'il se caressait vivement. Sasuke sut qu'il était temps de se laisser aller lui-même. Il se déhancha plus rapidement, frappant à chaque fois plus fortement au niveau de la prostate du blond et le vit se tendre, des gémissements s'échappant de sa bouche ouverte, tandis que chaque muscle de son corps se contractait. S'il ne manquait plus que ça pour le faire atteindre à son tour l'orgasme, la vue que lui offrit Naruto le fit basculer à son tour, se déversant à l'intérieur de son corps alors qu'il y faisait quelques mouvements plus saccadés. Leurs souffles et leurs voix se mêlèrent, leurs paupières fermement serrées dans les dernières vagues de jouissance. Le monde devint blanc, l'univers impalpable.

Le torse de Sasuke s'échoua sur celui Naruto, leurs peaux glissant l'une contre l'autre tandis que chacun reprenait son souffle. Le brun soutenait toujours les reins de son compagnon, le soulevant ensuite pour le porter jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il le posa lourdement avant de s'écrouler à côté de lui. Son front humide se posa sur le ventre de ce dernier.

Puis le silence se fit, troublé seulement du son de leurs respirations.

Naruto posa la main sur le crâne de Sasuke, le caressant lentement en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se sentait heureux. Il enroula quelques mèches ébène autour de ses doigts.

« Tu t'es arrêté à la leçon un, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du brun, ses paupières toujours fermées.

**—** On va devoir recommencer, alors...

**—** Oui…

Sasuke laissa son visage glisser contre le ventre de Naruto.

**—** D'autant plus qu'on doit encore le faire contre le mur... et puis par terre.

Le jeune blond sourit, amusé.

**—** Et puis les pièces de l'appartement, ajouta Sasuke. La table de la cuisine, la chambre… La salle de bains…

Ce coup-ci, un léger rire sortit de la bouche de Naruto.

**—** On va se retrouver aux prises avec une Sakura en train d'essayer d'entrer avec un appareil photo, alors.

**—** Ouais…

**—** Sans parler de ses copines.

**—** Que de bonnes choses en perspective, ironisa le brun.

Puis il leva une main paresseuse pour la passer lentement sur le torse encore luisant de son compagnon.

**—** On recommencera, annonça-t-il avec un ton plein de certitudes. Demain. Ce soir. Tout à l'heure. Juste le temps que je récupère...

Naruto regarda son sourire qui était un mélange de satisfaction post-orgasmique, d'amusement et d'une douceur à laquelle il n'avait pas osé rêver.

**—** Oui. »

Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent. Derrière ses paupières, prirent place d'autres images, des pensées qui n'avaient désormais plus rien à voir avec celles qu'il avait eues auparavant, tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'imagination, mais de ce qui était possible maintenant, de ce qui arriverait...

Et que la réalité était encore plus belle que les rêves.

* * *

**FIN.**

Remarque sur le vocabulaire : Pour la petite culture, les termes « dobe » et « teme », utilisés dans cette fiction en tant que « petits noms », ne devraient pas l'être si on s'en tenait à la traduction, en fait, parce que, si « dobe » peut être traduit par « imbécile » ou « idiot », « teme » (qu'on traduit souvent, à défaut de mieux, par « enfoiré » ou « connard ») n'est en réalité qu'une façon insultante de dire « toi/tu », dans le cadre d'une phrase. Il ne peut donc pas être utilisé seul. Mais bon… Ici, c'est simplement utilisé en tant que clin d'œil aux petites moqueries entre Naruto et Sasuke dans le manga ;) .


End file.
